MLP: LOVE, HATE, WHAT ELSE!
by shadowritergirl
Summary: HUMANIZED! It all started with Fluttershy's brother. Always angry, he took it out on her. Then her friends stepped in. From there, love and hate went skyrocketing. So, what else could possibly happen? Maybe... a kidnapping? ALERT: Rainbow Dash/ Big McIntosh. Some other characters. Rating may go up!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with light pink, waist length hair was shoved into the wall. She whimpered in pain as her attacker hands wrapped around her throat. "Please... Let me go." The teenager squeaked.

"You think I'm gonna do that sweetheart? Not until I die or you die." The man smirked.

Fluttershy yelped as a fist connected with her stomach. A rain of punches and kicks fell upon her, until she was sure she would pass out, then they stopped. She heard her older brother muttering about how pathetic she was, then walk out of the room. Painfully, Fluttershy pulled herself to her feet and stumbled outside and across the street, to her best friend's house. She knocked on the door as loud as she dared. The door opened to reveal a girl with rainbow colored hair.

"Again?" Rainbow Dash asked, anger lacing her voice. She pulled her friend inside her house and sat her on the couch.

"Y- Yes." Fluttershy stammered. She winced when her friend put a wet cloth to her forehead. She closed her eyes when relief washed over her.

"Stay here." Rainbow Dash directed. She stood up and grabbed her cell phone, put it on speaker, and dialed a number.

_"Hello?"_ Twilight answered.

_"This had better be good Rainbow Dash."_ Applejack huffed

_"What is it darling?"_ Rarity asked.

_"Need some party time? I'll be over if you say the magic word!"_ Pinkie Pie squealed.

"He's up to it again. Fluttershy's hurt." Dash said flatly, working on a cut on her friend's forehead.

_"I'm on my way."_

_"Well, why didn't you say so?" _

_"Oh poor Fluttershy!" _

_"I'm gonna beat him to the ground."_

* * *

An hour later, four teenage girls appeared on Rainbow Dash's front step. They all crowded in the kitchen, away from Fluttershy, who was asleep on the couch.

"I don't give a hoot about what anyone says, Fluttershy rotates our houses and stays with us at our houses until we get things straight!" Applejack said, defiantly flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I agree. What she goes through is just terrible!" Rarity exclaimed. She started braiding her purple hair, a thing she did in times like these.

"We have to tell the police. Let them handle things." Twilight frowned thoughtfully.

"But that's just the thing. She won't let anyone do anything to her brother. She fears him. Do you have any idea how many times I've either stayed up or woken up to her screaming?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, oh! I know, I know!" Pinkie Pie started, but was quickly cut off by Applejack's hand over her mouth.

Before anyone could say anything, Applejack's cell phone went off.

Groaning, said girl answered with a snappy, "What? I'm busy." A pause.

"I'm at Rainbow Dash's. Why?" Applejack sighed. Another pause.

"Alright. I'll be home soon." Applejack muttered. She hung up.

"I gotta go. Sorry. Call and tell me if you can work anything out." Applejack walked out the door.

* * *

Early the next morning Rarity, Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy met at the front doors of the highschool, all waiting for the bell to ring.

"Ohh, Rainbow Dash, your outfit is just devine!" Rarity exclaimed, looking over her friend's attire. Rainbow Dash was wearing a brown leather jacket with fleece lining and jeans with black combat boots.

"Thanks. It's new." Dash shrugged. She glanced over at Fluttershy, who was quieter than normal. The girl sported jeans and black tennis shoes with a yellow T- shirt and pink scarf, covering the bruises on her neck.

A black Silverado pulled into the parking lot. Applejack and her brother, Big McIntosh, jumped out.

"I _still_ don't see_ why_ you were at Dash's place last night." McIntosh said with a frown.

Only seen by Rarity, Rainbow Dash hid her blush behind her hair. It was a little known secret to her friends that she had a crush on Applejack's brother.

"For the hundredth time, it was important!" Applejack growled, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, _sure_! Of_ course_ it was so important that you _had_ to sneak out of the house!" Came the sarcastic remark.

Rainbow's blush went away, replaced by a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Dash dear, don't do anything rash." Rarity whispered.

"C'mon. Hey Dash!" Applejack called. She ran up to her friends, followed by her brother.

"You have yet to tell him?" Dash hissed, keeping an eye on Big McIntosh.

"He won't believe me. He's known Fluttershy's brother since they were kids." Applejack sighed. An idea sparked in Dash's head. But it would have to wait until later.

The bell rang for first period.

* * *

"Hey, Big McIntosh! Come over here for a second." Rainbow Dash that afternoon at lunch. All of the girls looked at thier friend as though she were crazy.

"Yeah, what's up?" McIntosh asked, sitting across from the rainbow haired girl. A strand of his blonde hair fell across his eyes, prompting him to blow it out of the way.

"How long have you known Fluttershy's brother, Breathing Fire?" Rainbow Dash asked, leaning foward, setting her chin on her clasped hands.

"About twelve years. Why?" McIntosh shrugged.

"Fluttershy, would you mind taking your scarf off? Y'know. The one you haven't taken off all day today?" Rainbow turned to her friend, who paled in fear.

Reluctantly, Fluttershy did as Dash had asked, revealing the hand shaped bruises around her neck.

"Her brother did that to her. Does that seem like the sort of thing that your old 'friend' would do?" Rainbow challenged. Her eyes flashed with anger and hatred.

Big McIntosh seemed to be frozen with shock. Over his shoulder, Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash, angrily.

"I don't believe it... I knew he always got into trouble... But this..." McIntosh voice was laced with hate. He looked directly into Fluttershy's eyes.

"Tell him I'm coming for a visit tonight. And I want you out of that house at around six. Got it?" McIntosh asked. Fluttershy nodded. She understood completely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me why I'm here again?" A boy with dark blue hair asked from the passenger seat of Big McIntosh's truck. "I mean, why can't we just walk up and see Breathing Fire now?"

"Because, Shining Amour. I told Fluttershy to be out of the house by six. She's supposed to go over to Dash's when it's time." McIntosh explained.

Shining Amour stayed quiet, thinking. He broke out into a smile.

"You said that you wound't've believed it had Fluttershy not taken her scarf off, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Dash was the one who started the whole thing?"

"Mmm- Hmm."

"Is it possible you're only doing this because of Dash's persuading?" Shining Amour's voice had a smirk to it.

"Watch it." McIntosh muttered. He noticed Fluttershy's door open and watched in horror and surprise as Breathing Fire shoved Fluttershy out of the house and down the stairs. There was something sticking out of her side.

"Oh, that is _not_ how you treat a woman. _Or _family." McIntosh said, opening the truck door and running down the sidewalk, with Shining Amour right behind him.

"HEY! Fire! What's up man?" McIntosh yelled, running up and grabbing said man by the collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Eh, not much." Breathing Fire shrugged, as best he could in his position.

"Not from what I saw." McIntosh growled. "Now you listen to me. You listening?"

"Y-Yeah man. What?" Breathing Fire stammered, startled and scared.

"If Fluttershy gets hurt again, and Rainbow Dash has to tell me, I promise, you'll get a lot worse that this. Understand?" McIntosh hissed. Breathing Fire's eyes went wide and he nodded.

"Good." McIntosh let go of Fluttershy's brother.

"Oh, and one more thing." McIntosh whipped back around, his fist connecting with Breathing Fire's cheekbone.

* * *

"How is she?" Rainbow Dash asked, running up and kneeling next to her friend. She paled when she saw a knife protuding out of her friend's side.

"She's been better." Shining Amour said, picking up Fluttershy in his arms and carrying her to Big McIntosh's truck. He quickly set her down in the backseat.

"McIntosh! Get us to the nearest hospital! NOW!" Shining Amour shouted. Said man quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"The fastest I can get to the hospital is in the morning." Rainbow Dash said. Her eyes pierced McIntosh's.

"Anything happens to her, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." On that happy note, Dash ran back to her house.

* * *

The next afternoon, Dash ran around her house pulling her clothes on as she tried to call her friends. They all went to voicemail on the first ring.

At that moment, there was a knock on the dooor. Startled, Dash pulled a robe on and flung the door open to reveal-

"Big McIntosh!" Dash yelped, clearly scared out of her wits. Subconsiously, she hugged the robe tighter around her body.

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked, breathing returning to normal.

"My sister." McIntosh sighed, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Dash looked out into the driveway to see Applejack waving from the passenger seat.

"Give me ten minutes." Dash shut the door and bounded up the stairs.

"Hey, bro. I gotta tell ya, for the record, Dash has an interview with Wonderbolts Corporation at seven. So don't be surprised if she comes out wearing something someone would normally to a hospital." Applejack said as her brother jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Isn't that the big law firm downtown?" McIntosh frowned.

"Yep." Applejack said. She frowned and adjusted her tank top, pulling her yellow and red button down shirt.

"Okay! Ready!" Dash hopped into the back seat of the truck wearing a knee length black skirt, white dress shirt, black jacket, and rainbow colored tie and white high heels.

"Okay then. To the hospital it is." McIntosh said, backing out of the driveway and into the street.

* * *

Dash sighed as she entered her house that night. She had finally been accepted into Wonderbolts Law Firm. She had found out that Fluttershy was expected to make a full recovery.

So why was she so tense?

As Dash walked up the stairs, she peeled her clothes off until she was left in her undergarments. As she shut the bedroom door behind her, she felt something cold and sharp cut into her skin.

"Hello Rainbow Dash." Breathing Fire said in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is she? She's never late!" Twilight frowned, referring to the fact that Dash had yet to arrive.

As if in answer, a blue convertible with rainbow lightning bolts on the doors. Rainbow Dash stepped out, dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, her fleece lined leather jacket, and black high heeled boots. Her hair that she normally wore up, was hanging down on her shouders. She had on black eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. She wore a heavy, metal, chain choker around her neck.

Barely nodding at her friends, Rainbow Dash walked by their shocked faces and into the school, just as first bell rang.

* * *

"There she is!" Rarity exclaimed, rushing towards the pavillion, where Rainbow Dash was putting her books in her backpack.

After the whole day, in which Dash had eluded her friends, the girls finally could talk to her.

If _she _would hold still and talk to them.

When Dash heard her friends calling her name, she looked up, eyes going wide.

She bolted towards the parking lot.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight shouted, running after her friend.

"HEY!" Pinkie Pie shrieked.

Everyone chased after the girl, even if it was useless. Rainbow Dash was the fastest girl on the track team; Chasing her was like running after a cheetah!

* * *

Rainbow Dash wasn't watching where she was going, so she didn't see a boy turn the corner as she rounded the bend of the school.

"Rainbow Dash! Where're you going in such a hurry?" Big McIntosh asked, picking up his books and standing up.

Dash was still on the ground, holding her sides, her face etched in pain.

"Dash? You okay? I didn't run into you that hard, did I?" McIntosh asked, clearly worried.

Before he could answer, the other girls whipped around the corner, screeching to a halt on both Applejack's and Rarity's command.

Then Dash coughed into her arm, and McIntosh's eyes widened in horror.

"What the _hell _has happened to you in the last twenty four hours?" McIntosh demanded. The girls all stood frozen. Had McIntosh just cussed?

"I-I'm fine. Really." Dash said, wincing as she stood. When she tried to pick up her backpack, a fire full of pain erupted in her ribs, causing her to drop said bag and gasp in pain.

"Yeah. You are anything _but_ fine. What happened?" McIntosh demanded.

Barely audible, Dash whispered, "Breathing Fire."

McIntosh's eyes flashed with anger, his hands balling into fists. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he picked up Dash's backpack.

"Applejack!" McIntosh called. Said girl ran foward.

"Take Dash's car to the hospital and meet me there. Dash needs medical attention, fast." McIntosh directed.

"Keys, Dash." Applejack said. Said girl handed her friend a set of car keys and Applejack dashed off, to the car.

"Come on. And I'm not taking no for an answer." McIntosh said, helping Dash into the passenger seat of his truck.

"Thanks then." Dash murmured.

McIntosh merely nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank's for the lift. Don't know what I would do without you. Hey, where's Applejack?" Dash asked, jumping into the passenger seat as McIntosh handed her her backpack.

"She's sick today. Ganny Smith is taking care of her." McIntosh said, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway.

"Hey, quick question." Dash started.

"Sure. Shoot." McIntosh shrugged.

"Have you seen the previews for the new movie _World War Z_?" Dash asked, excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? Everytime the commercial comes on, Apple Bloom runs for her room." McIntosh chuckled. He caught on to Dash's drift.

"Why? You wanna see it?"

"Yeah." Dash sighed, and turned to look out the window. McIntosh caught the wistfulnessin Dash's voice. As they pulled up to the school, he stopped Dash before she jumped out.

"Principal Celestia swapped my classes with yours for the next two months. So you don't have to carry this thing." He hefted Dash's bag over his shoulder, jumping out of the truck.

"Thank goodness." Dash sighed. "I don't think I can carry that thing all day."

McIntosh smirked at her.

* * *

As McIntosh made his way to his locker, he heard shouting.

"Look at this little punk. What happened to you Rainbow _Crash_?" A voice taunted. Big McIntosh heard the name and saw the crowd. He pushed his way through the people, to the very center.

His heart stopped when he saw the scene.

* * *

Rainbow Dash moved to one side, only to be punched in the ribs by Speedster. White hot pain erupted in her body, causing her legs to fall out from under her.

"HEY!" A voice shouted. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Oh, are you offering pretty boy?" Speedster's brother, Bolt, sneered.

"I'm telling you to back off. Do you purposely pick on the weak and vulnerable to further inflate your already oversized egos?" Big McIntosh snapped back, kneeling down next Dash. His eyes clearly held worry.

The crowd all groaned at that remark.

"Oh, ho! Someone call the fire department! That'll leave a big burn!" Somebody called.

Embarrassed and shamed, the brothers glared at the two teenagers, before whirling around and storming off.

"You okay?" McIntosh asked, helping Dash to her feet, as the crowd dispersed.

"Yeah." Dash smiled at him. She flinched as she stood. "Well, maybe a little pain."

"He hit you right in the ribs. Like he knew where to stike." McIntosh frowned.

"Lucky punch." Dash snorted. She reached for her bag, taking it out of McIntosh's grip.

"Maybe." McIntosh shrugged. He noticed a lock of hair fall over Dash's eyes, in which she kept blowing back even after it fell back over her sapphire eyes.

At the same time she did, he reached out to brush it behind her ear. The minute their skin touched, something... ingnited in McIntosh's heart. For a split second he remembered something Shining Amour had said a few nights back.

_"You sure you're only doing this for Rainbow Dash?"_

**Maybe I am doing so Shining Amour. Maybe I am.** McIntosh thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash sat down on her couch, watching the dirt bike races on TV. She heard a knock on her door, causing her to frown and stand.

"McIntosh! What are you doing here?" Dash asked surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot what tonight is!" McIntosh replied, holding up tickets to the drive- in theater.

"You got two tickets to _World War Z_!?" Dash shrieked, joyfully taking them from McIntosh's hands and jumping up and down.

"Give me ten minutes!" Dash bounded up the stairs, listening to McIntosh's amused laughter.

When she came back down, McIntosh's heart skipped a beat, at the same time his eyes went wide with surprise.

* * *

Dash was dressed in brown and pink cowboy boots, a pair of Wrangler blue jeans and blue polo shirt that knotted at her navel.

And definetly the fading bruises on her sides.

Even for a person who worked in the city, she certianly looked like a country girl.

"What?" Dash asked, noticing that McIntosh was staring at her.

"You sure you wanna wear that? I mean..." He gestured towards the bruises.

"To me, they're nothing but battle scars now." Dash shrugged slightly.

_**Battle scars.**_ The words themselves made McIntosh see red. Dash didn't deserve battle scars. Not at eighteen.

"Well? We going or not?" Dash called, already in the truck. McIntosh was already in the truck mid sentence.

* * *

After the movie was over, McIntosh walked Dash up the driveway and stairs. She was laughing.

"Hey, Dash." McIntosh started, scratching the back of his head through his blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Dash asked, leaning against the doorframe of the house.

"I... Um... I've kinda..." McIntosh couldn't get the words out.

**Then show her!** His mind screamed at him.

Sighing, he finally said, "I've kinda wanted to do this all night."

Cupping her cheek, McIntosh leaned in, his lips kissing hers passionately.

Dash was frozen for a minute. Was it true? Was her crush really kissing her? Was this really happening? Dash didn't care at the moment.

Wrapping her arms around McIntosh's neck, she returned the kiss, not caring if a bomb went off.

She doubted she would notice it anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it just me? Or is Rainbow Dash happier than she has been in the last two weeks?" Rarity asked.

Everyone turned to Rainbow Dash, who had just sat down with Applejack's brother, Shining Amour, and Cadance across the lunch room. She was laughing at something Shining Amour and Cadance were talking about.

* * *

"Hey, guys. Listen to this. 'My fellow students...' okay? 'We are the future. Anything can happen, if we just believe!' And there's your graduation speech Cadance." Shining Amour handed her a piece of notebook paper with writing on it, smirking.

"Ah, no. This will be my graduation speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head." Cadance balled the paper up and threw it at Shining Amour, catching him in the eye.

Both Dash and McIntosh laughed.

"Hey, Dash. I'm going to the mall this afternoon. Wanna come with?" Cadance asked the rainbow haired girl.

"Are you kidding? Sure!" Dash exclaimed. Almost immeadiatly, the two girls started talking about where they would go.

"Hey, man. I... uh, kinda see you made your move on Dash." Shining Amour smirked at his friend.

"Yeah. Friday night. Took her to that new movie World War Z. Got her back home, couldn't resist." McIntosh tapped his fingers on the table.

"Nice man. Remember though. Applejack's her friend. She'd beat you to a pulp if you broke her heart." Shining Amour reminded McIntosh.

"Don't I know it." McIntosh shuddered. Cadance asked something in which both the boys nodded yes to, not really hearing the question, but still talking about the matter at hand.

Only when Cadance said what they had agreed to, did they snap out of their trance.

"So it's settled then! The boys will pay for everything!" Cadance chirped.

"WHAT?!" Shining Amour and Big McIntosh yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Ouch." McIntosh grumbled. "Where do you want these things?"

"In the living room, please. Come in the kitchen when you've set everything down." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, yeah." McInthosh muttered. He set the fifteen bags and boxes on the floor, and turned to walk in the kitchen. The smell of food cooking filled his nostrils and he instantly recongized the smell of apples.

"What is that smell?" McIntosh asked, walking into the kitchen and standing next to Dash, watching as she cooked.

"Glazed cinnamon apples, scalloped apples and onions, and apple strudels. Sound good?" Dash asked.

In response, McIntosh licked his lips in hunger.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dash reached over McIntosh's shoulder, chuckling. McIntosh turned around, leaning on his left arm, giving Dash better access to the cabinets.

"Thank you." Dash chirped.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two sat on the couch, watching a rerun of the dirt bike races that Dash had missed the Friday before.

"My money's on twelve. Devil Hates." MacIntosh smirked at Dash.

"Sparks Flyer. Number three." Dash smiled back.

* * *

"NO!" McIntosh groaned, handing Dash over fifty bucks.

"Haha! You lost! Boo- yah!" Dash pumped her fist in the air, smiling from ear to ear.

"How did you know?! You didn't see it last week!" McIntosh demanded.

"You know my little cousin, Scootaloo? That's her dad." Dash grinned. "She called and told me that he won his last race, which was this one."

McIntosh stared at his girlfriend. She had her eyes closed and was leaning on the arm of the couch, laying almost flat out. She was wearing a white tank top that was almost to small for her, and her position, it rode up her midriff, exposing her toned and tanned stomach. She wore a pair of shorts that had also rode up slightly when she crossed her silky smooth legs.

He couldn't resist.

He pounced, his lips hungrily finding hers, his tounge skimming across her lips, silently begging for permission. She granted, throwing her arms around his neck. Several minutes later, they broke apart from their make out session.

Unseen by Dash, McIntosh balled his fists together and took a deep, calming breath.

"Dash... I really should... go." McIntosh said in between his teeth, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to control himself if he stayed.

Rainbow Dash nodded, the hurt evident apparent in her eyes. But she understood. As much as she wanted it, she still wasn't ready for it.

"See you in the morning." Dash called softly after McIntosh's form as he walked out the door.

She didn't see the flash of resentment of McIntosh's face as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Dash! Come over here for a second!" Applejack called from across the parking lot. "You too Big McIntosh!"

"You too bro. Bring Cadance with you!" Twilight shouted out to her older brother.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dash asked. She glanced over at McIntosh, who looked away when she caught his eye.

"First two weeks of summer break, when it starts next Monday, we're all going to the beach. Rarity got us a five star hotel. Seven rooms. Fluttershy and Dash in one room, Rarity and Twilight in another, Pinkie Pie and I in another. Twilight said that she would bring her cousin, Spike. And Babs Seed is coming with us. So they can stay in a room together. Then Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell can stay in another. Cadance, if it's all right with you, Apple Bloom will stay in your room. Then Shining Amour and Big McIntosh will stay in the last room. Everyone on the same page here?" Applejack looked at her friends, eyes shining with excitement.

"I'm fine with Apple Bloom in my room. She's so sweet!"

"I'm game!"

"PARTY!"

"Of course!"

"Awesome!" Everyone was excited until McIntosh interrupted.

"What about the apple farm? The apples aren't going to pick themselves."

"That's why I called Braeburn and asked if he could fill in. He said he would." Applejack smirked. Her brother nodded.

"I'm in then."

"OOOHHH! Shopping! We girls will need to go shopping for suits and beath clothes! And my cousins will be there, hosting a HUGE beach party! Dresses! Girls remember we only have half a day today! We can go to the mall after school!" Rarity screamed in joy. All the girls started talking at once, leaving Big McIntosh and Shining Amour to themselves.

"Why do I get the feeling my arms are going to kill me after today?" Shining Amour groaned.

* * *

"Let's go, let's go!" Rarity squealed, jumping out of her car and bounding inside the mall. She disappeared within the throngs of people in seconds.

"Oh, this is gonna be torture." Shining Amour sighed, following Rarity, thankful he didn't have to deal with Cadance too.

Big McIntosh followed after Applejack, knowing full well that Rainbow Dash was at home, and _not_ buying here.

* * *

"Which ones do you think I should take?" Dash asked, looking at the ten swimsuits she had bought the day before hanging on her door.

"This one, this one, this one, and this one." Cadance said, picking all the two piece bathing suits out.

Rainbow sighed, shook her head, but put them in the bag anyways.

"And as for your cover up... Here!" Cadance pulled out a two piece rainbow mid thigh high length beach cover up.

"It's like playing peek a boo. He can see skin, but he can't see the real package. Catching my drift?"

"Him? Him who?" Dash frowned.

"Big McIntosh. Duh!" Cadance snorted. She saw Dash's shocked face.

"What? You didn't think I saw the signs?"

"But we hid it so well!" Dash exclaimed.

"Honey, nothing involving love can be hidden well. Are you forgetting relationships and love is my specialty?" Cadance asked, arching an eyebrow at her friend.

"I guess so." Dash sighed, zipping up her suitcases.

"HEY! We're back!" Pinkie Pie's voice sang from the floor below.

"And... We need... HELP!" Shining Amour's voice panted from below.

"Dude, you really need to get to the gym more." McIntosh's slightly labored voice laughed.

"Hey! I'm not the one who works on an appled farm, climbing trees and carrying twenty- five pounds baskets of apples everyday!" Shining Amour snapped.

"Let's go down and see if we can help." Cadance sighed.

"Agreed." Dash chuckled.

Both girls nearly screamed in horror at all the bags littering the living room.


End file.
